


The Future I See With You Is My Reward

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective!Bucky, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: After a close call during a battle, Tony and Bucky cuddle on their couch and talk about the possibility of retiring and starting a family.Bucky Barnes Bingo -  Bucky/Tony  — StarkBucks Bingo - AU: A/B/O  — STB Bingo - Post Battle Cuddles
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, STB Bingo: Round One, StarkBucksBingo2020





	The Future I See With You Is My Reward

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: this could be seen as a follow-on to [ Alpha Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987057). 
> 
> Title: The Future I See With You Is My Reward  
> Collaborator(s): PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176465  
> BBB Square: B4 - Bucky/Tony  
> SBB Square: G4 - AU: A/B/O  
> STB Square: O1 - Post-Battle Cuddles  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron (Tony/Bucky)  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags/Triggers/Warnings: A/B/O ‘verse, vague reference to mpreg  
> Summary: After a close call during a battle, Tony and Bucky cuddle on their couch and talk about the possibility of retiring and starting a family.  
> Word Count: 636

Tony had barely stepped off the landing platform when — “Oooof!” — two hundred plus pounds of wound-up alpha super-soldier tackled him. “I’m fine, sunshine! Just like both JARVIS and I told you.” 

Bucky glowered. “You jumped in right in front of me as I was taking my shot!” 

“You were about to get shot!” Tony retorted hotly. “ My armor can handle a burst of machine gun fire a lot better than your uniform can!” He wriggled an arm out of the bear hug to run a soothing hand through his bondmate’s hair before rapping gently on his skull. “You know, even our reckless leader wears a helmet into battle.” 

Bucky shook his head. “I can’t do it, darlin’, You know why.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Tony shuddered as he recalled his first glimpse of Hydra’s infernal recalibration chair, with the clamps that wrapped around the subject’s head in order to deliver precisely calculated jolts of electricity. He’d never been so glad to blast a piece of high-tech equipment to smithereens. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying, though. You mean the world to me, sweetheart. You know that.” 

“Same here, dark eyes,” Bucky replied fondly. “But it’s gettin’ cold out here, and you’re just wearin’ your undersuit. Let’s go get cleaned up.” 

Once they’d showered off the sweat and grime of battle, Tony and Bucky curled together on the couch under soft blankets, watching the flames of the fireplace dance in the darkness. Bucky nuzzled at Tony’s neck. “It’s about your time again, ain’t it, sweet thing?” he murmured, his alpha scent rising in response. 

“Getting there.” Tony had felt a twinge or two of cramps earlier; nothing strong enough to distract him during the battle, thankfully, but his heat was on its way. “Maybe we should just give the whole superhero thing up,” he pondered idly. “Retire to a little cabin in the woods, dig a garden, raise some livestock, maybe start working on a family.” 

The words slipped out before he had a chance to really think about what he was saying. Some of it was simply hormones, but the rest? Well, perhaps it was time to step down as an Avenger and let the next generation take their place in the spotlight. 

“Do you mean it?” Bucky asked, his voice husky with surprise. “I thought you didn’t want...” he trailed off wistfully, but his eyes were hopeful. 

“I ... I never let myself think about it, to be honest.” It was the truth; Tony had fought his omega nature tooth and nail practically since he presented. “You know that before you came along, I swore I’d never be bonded to an Alpha.” He looked down at the arc reactor in his chest. “And with all my body’s been through — yours too, for that matter — maybe it’s not even possible.” 

“We could adopt. Or be foster parents,” Bucky countered enthusiastically. “Of course, some days it feels like we already are, what with the Parker kid and Keener. Riri too, but at least she usually has her head on straight.” 

Tony’s pulse quickened at Bucky’s eager response, even as his own contrary nature had him questioning his beloved. “You saying now that we’ve had some experience acting like dads, you think we’re ready for the real thing?” 

“Dunno that anyone’s ever really ready,” Bucky shrugged. “But at least we’d be goin’ in with our eyes open.” 

“How about we sleep on it, sunshine?” Tony replied; this wasn’t something they could decide at a moment’s notice. “Talk about it more in the morning?”

“Okay, but how about practicing the whole makin’ babies part a little first?” The seductive purr in Bucky’s voice sparked an almost instinctive response.

“Spoken like a true Alpha,” Tony murmured, running one hand over his mate’s broad, muscular chest. “I’m all yours, hot stuff. Now and always.”


End file.
